


Ex To See

by imagining_supernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Inspired by Music, Reader Insert, Supernatural Reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagining_supernatural/pseuds/imagining_supernatural
Summary: There’s a hunt in your old hometown where you run into your ex. Instead of being the mature adult that you are, you start reverting back to your petty high school self. (Based on Ex To See by Sam Hunt)





	Ex To See

          “We’re heading back to your neck of the woods, Y/N,” Dean announced when he walked into the library. “Sam found a hunt in Wyoming.”

          As soon as you realized what that meant, you hoped and prayed that the hunt was on the other side of the state. Cheyenne or Gillette. Casper, at least. “Yippee. I just love going home.”

          “Well, dig out your old high school shirts and prepare to play tour guide, because we have some murders in good ol’ Evanston.”

          Perfect. Right on the spot. “Our school mascot was the red devil. Maybe Sam’s old pal Luci decided to see where I grew up? Anyway, we should probably steer clear. Don’t want anything to happen to us and we all know how devils and demons have their hobby of killing you two.”

          Dean slapped you on the shoulder as he walked past. “Not a chance. Besides, it’ll be fun to see where you grew up.”

          “Where I was imprisoned, you mean,” you mumbled. Dean ignored you and continued on to his room to pack. You sulked around the library for a minute longer, not looking forward to this hunt at all. Bad things happened when you went back home. All of that progress at maturing and becoming your own person seemed to just fall apart. Your confidence drained out of you and you were always looking in mirrors to make sure you were doing everything right. Not to mention all of the people you were bound to run into. Old friends, enemies, exes, and neighborly old ladies who still hadn’t died somehow but wanted to reminisce about those days when you were eight and would stop by their houses whenever they made cookies.

          Small town Wyoming was like a black hole and if you managed to escape, you were one of the lucky ones. And here you were, going back.

          This was the opposite of a good time.

* * *

          “You know what, Sam? I’ll stay here and do research while you go out and play FBI. Switch things up a bit.”

          Dean paused his loading of the duffle. You hated research. Sometimes Dean even thought that you hated research more than he hated it. If you were willing to give up the field position that meant… “You really hate it here, huh?”

          Your gaze dropped, and that was all the answer Dean needed. He knew every nuance of your expressions, all of your tells, and he was getting pretty good at guessing what you were thinking at any given moment. No one had ever captivated him like you had.

          “I’m sorry, but we need you out there, not hitting the books.” If you thought Dean was going to let you get out if spending time with him, you were wrong.

          “I know this town, though. I know what to look into and how to research.”

          Sam looked between you and Dean for a minute, seeming to debate which side to take. He knew about Dean’s feelings for you, but he also understood what it was like to not want to be somewhere. In the end, though, he chose Dean. “Exactly. You know this town. You’ll only look where you’ve looked before. I have a fresh pair of eyes and I’ll catch things you don’t. But you know the people. You can get them to talk. Bypass trying to establish a link. Get in and out fast.”

          “You obviously don’t know small towns,” you argued. “If you have any sort of history with anyone, they’ll talk about it for ages. Small talk is better than reminiscing and saying how much I’ve grown up.”

          “Well, you  _have_  grown up nicely,” Dean complimented, using the opportunity to check you out blatantly, instead of out of the corner of his eye. When his eyes got to your face, he saw the tinge of pink on your cheeks and grinned.

          “Sure, but I don’t want every single person pointing it out.”

          Dean was getting tired of arguing. He wanted to get a move on. His favorite parts of hunts was playing FBI with you. Somehow you managed to make the monotonous job interesting. “Tough. Dig out your suit, grab your badge, and meet be at the car in ten minutes.”

          He didn’t give you time to argue; he just turned and left the room, pulling Sam with him.

* * *

          “Y/N?” Brent asked as soon as he opened the door. Of all the people you’d prepared to see, he hadn’t even made the list.

          “Brent. I thought you went to college back east?” Somehow you managed to get the words out. Seeing your ex was doing strange things to your manners and you had to remind yourself that you were different now. More mature and confident.

          Brent glanced at Dean for a brief second before settling his eyes back on you, his familiar smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. “I did, but there’s no place like home, right?”

          “Right,” you drawled, wishing desperately for this to be over. Then you saw Brent’s eyes shift jealously to Dean again and got an idea. “Anyway, I’m actually only back here for business. I’m Agent Y/L/N and this is Agent Simmons of the FBI.” Instead of introducing Dean with your normal wave of the hand in his general direction, you touched him on the arm. You didn’t even linger, but you could see what that touch did to Brent, and his discomfort, anger, and jealousy was worth every petty moment. “We’d like to ask you a few questions about your neighbor who was murdered.”

          Underneath Brent’s fake smile, you could see the glare he directed at Dean. “Sure. Come on in.”

          Brent led you through his small, comfortably cluttered apartment to his living room. He sat on the couch, giving you the option to sit next to him. You could remember the days after school when you would curl up next to him while you watched TV to unwind from the drama of high school.

          But not anymore. You took a seat on the loveseat across from him, and Dean sat next to you. With only the slightest of movements, you shifted closer to Dean. “So, Amy moved in a year ago?”

          “She was here when I came back.”

          “Which was when?” Dean asked, pretending to write something on a notepad, so he missed the way Brent’s eyes tightened around the corner.

          “Seven months ago.”

          “Did you know her well?”

          At your question, Brent turned to you with that look that he always had when you had accused him of doing something that he didn’t want to admit to. “No. I just saw her a few times in the hall, that’s it.”

          The rest of the interview continued like that. You would ask something and he would answer in whatever way made him look best. Dean would ask something and he would give short, strained answers. By the time you left, you felt like you’d come out on top.

* * *

        The flames from the open grave lit your face in a way the mesmerized Dean. He didn’t know why you’d been so reluctant to come back to your hometown. All that talk about reverting back to past you was bogus. You’d been as calm and collected and awesome as usual.

          Except for that first guy.  _Brent_. There were just slight changes to your mannerisms, but enough that Dean got the distinct feeling that he was being used. Ridiculous, right? You were one of the most straight-forward girls he’d ever met.

          “I think I need to unwind,” Sam broke the silence. “Y/N, you know any good bars here?”

          “I left when I was seventeen, Sam. No, I don’t know the bars. But it’s Wyoming, so there’s plenty. Let’s finish up with this ghostie and head back to town. We can stop at the first one we see.”

          After cleaning up at the cemetery, the three of you drove back into town and stopped at the motel to freshen up. As always, when you came out, ready for a night on the town, you took Dean’s breath away. You, as always, seemed completely oblivious to Dean’s lack of breath and walked right past him. Sam followed you and Dean finally managed to shake himself free of his trance enough to catch up.

          And you’d been right about the bars in Wyoming. You didn’t have to walk very far before you hit a street that seemed to be lined with them. Rather than trolling for some chick to hook up with, Dean stayed by you and Sam for the first hour. You all joked and laughed like the old friends you were. Then you motioned to a woman at other end of the bar, giving Sam the  _look_. After a few minutes of teasing and ribbing, Sam finally gave in and headed her way. It wasn’t long before they were flirting up a storm.

          “You might hate it here, but Wyoming sure does know their bars,” Dean raised his whiskey glass to yours for a toast. You raised your glass to meet his, but then your eyes flicked to something over his shoulder and Dean felt something shift in you. Your smile turned more flippant and flirty.

          “I guess Wyoming isn’t all that bad.” With a wink, you downed the rest of your whiskey. Dean was more slow to drink his, confused by the sudden change in you. Sure, he’d seen you flirt with other men, but never with him. Not like this.

          He didn’t know what was going on, but he wasn’t about to question it. Instead, Dean leaned closer to you, an elbow on the bar. “And why do you think it’s not so bad now?”

          “Maybe it’s the company I’m keeping.” Your eyes dropped to his lips for a fraction of a second and something in Dean’s stomach coiled. “Your amazing green eyes sure seem to make this brown wasteland much brighter.”

          Dean turned to order two more drinks, but someone near the door caught his attention. It was that guy from yesterday; the first one. Brent, or something. The same guy who had you acting all weird. Suddenly, it all made sense.

          “He’s your ex, isn’t he?” Dean asked flatly.

          The widening of your eyes was all he needed to see. “Who?”

          “You know who. He’s the only reason you’re paying any attention to me, right? You want to one-up him or some shit. It’s not even about me at all.”

          “Dean, no,” you rushed to console him. “I just—oh, god this is exactly why I didn’t want to come back here. It always messes everything up.”

          Dean folded his arms as you ran your fingers through your hair in frustration. Despite the embarrassment he felt, he had to admit that you looked cute when you were called out.

          “I’m so sorry, Dean. I didn’t even realize—Look, I’ll head back to the motel and turn in for the night. I promise as soon as we get out of this godforsaken town I’ll be back to normal. We can just forget all about this.”

          You slid off the stool and started walking away, but Dean grabbed your arm to stop you. There had been something beneath your explanation… something more that he couldn’t quite place. And this wasn’t exactly how he wanted this to happen, but he would take what he could get when you were concerned. So he reeled you in until you stood between his legs, looking at him with wide eyes.

          “Hey, you wouldn’t feel like you had to one-up him if he didn’t do something really wrong.” Dean reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind your ear. “I can play along for tonight… and we can see where this goes from there.”

          “Dean, you don’t have to—“

          Dean shut you up with his lips on yours. It didn’t take long before you were kissing him back with the kind of passion that couldn’t be faked. The way your soft curves pressed into Deans hard edges took his breath away and he took charge of the kiss as his hands roamed over your body, tugging you even closer. After a few minutes, he had to practically yell at himself to remind him that you two were in public and clothes should definitely stay on.

          Your face was flushed and eyes dazed. Every inch of Dean’s body called for yours, but he managed to reign his wants in. Instead, he trailed his hand up from your waist to your cheek. “You’re not that good of an actress, Y/N.”

          “Well, neither are you,” you replied in a breathy voice, still recovering. “Is that what you meant by seeing where this goes?”

          Dean felt his cheeks heat and he ducked his head. He wasn’t a relationship kind of guy, but you did something to him. You completely unraveled him. “I guess we’ll just have to see what comes next.”

          “Well,” you bit your lip and looked at him with a new gleam in your eyes. “Hopefully I will. And, if you’re lucky, I might just let you come too.”

          “Don’t tease me like that, Y/N,” Dean warned darkly. His fingers curled around your hips and he tugged you against him again.

          “I’m not teasing. Get me out of here and we’ll see who comes next.”

          It was like all of Dean’s fantasies were coming true, and he had to replay the last hour just to make sure it wasn’t a dream. “I thought you wanted your ex to see us.”

          “I think he’s seen enough,” You murmured, nipping at Dean’s earlobe. “Let’s get out of here.”

          Dean crushed his lips to yours victoriously before standing up and grabbing your hand to tug you out of the bar and down the street back to your motel. He nearly gave Brent a smug look as you passed him, but decided that it didn’t matter. He knew what was going on and even Brent’s jealousy-filled imagination couldn’t hold a flame to what was about to happen.


End file.
